


and she means everything to me

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Lazy mornings are hard to come across nowadays. But thanks to some kind of miracle (also known as Bobbi threatening to release videos of Mack Hammer to the entirety of SHIELD if the Director considered refusing their time off), they’d managed to get three days of no SHIELD promised to them.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	and she means everything to me

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Any F/F (Mockingshot) & Snuggling on the fluff bingo cards!

Lazy mornings are hard to come across nowadays. What with Elena leading her own mobile team, and Bobbi as Assistant Director of SHIELD, there’s barely any time for them to see each other, let alone spend this much alone time together. But thanks to some kind of miracle (also known as Bobbi threatening to release videos of Mack Hammer to the entirety of SHIELD if the Director considered refusing their time off), they’d managed to get three days of no SHIELD promised to them. And while both women are, by default, early risers, due to becoming reacquainted with New York time zones, they’d managed to sleep in until almost ten am. 

It’s Elena who wakes up first, slowly stretching out and turning in Bobbi’s embrace so that she’s facing her girlfriend, tracing her eyes over the blonde’s face, ethereal under the warm light of the fairy lights wrapped around their headboard. She snakes her arm around Bobbi’s waist, careful not to jolt the taller woman in case of waking her up - while she loves her girlfriend, she doesn’t have any coffee to hand to ease her transition from sleep to wakefulness - gently tracing random shapes on her bare hip. When it seems that Bobbi is still fast asleep, and Elena feels the exhaustion lulling her back to sleep, she nuzzles into the blonde’s chest, being soothed by the slower heart rate beating under her ear.

She doesn’t realise she’d fallen back to sleep until she wakes up again, with Bobbi smiling down at her, the blonde running her fingers through Elena’s hair. Pulling away from her girlfriend’s chest, she pushes herself up the bed until she’s face to face with the taller woman, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips and grinning as she tastes the remnants of coffee lingering on her lips. Taking a quick glance at the alarm clock on Bobbi’s side of the bed, she sees it’s only quarter to ten, so she hadn’t been asleep for that long, which means Bobbi couldn’t have woken up long after Elena went back to sleep.

“Morning mi vida.” Elena purrs out, grinning at the way Bobbi flushes bright red like she does every other time Elena uses one of those nicknames.

“Buenos días Lena.” Bobbi responds, loving the way Elena lets out a tiny squeak, before pulling away from her embrace in favour of going to the bathroom.

Bobbi appreciatively watches the sight of her tiny girlfriend strolling around their apartment in nothing but one of Bobbi’s t-shirts, it falling halfway down her thighs in a way that is both so comedic and yet so obscene at the same time, it makes her wish that they could spend every day like this. She stretches out on the bed, eagerly awaiting Elena’s return, picking up her phone to find a message for the pair of them from Fitz, and she can’t help but feel relieved at knowing that he no longer works for SHIELD, and thus isn’t trying to ruin their time off, unintentionally or otherwise. Before she gets the chance to call out for Elena to hurry up because Fitz texted them and she wants Alya updates, her girlfriend appears in the doorway, carrying a coffee mug in one hand and a water bottle in the other. 

Grabbing at the caffeine, she sighs as she takes that first heavenly sip, before pulling Elena down onto the bed and into her arms, snuggling closer to her after she puts the coffee mug down safely on the nightstand. When Elena is in the most comfortable position possible, Bobbi holds up the phone for the pair of them to see, opening the link attached to Fitz’s text. They watch as Alya comes onto the screen, the five year old bursting with energy as she rocks back and forth on the couch.

“Hi Auntie Bobbi, hi Tía Elena! Mumma and Daddy said you had a holiday this weekend, which is super cool, but I wanted to tell you something very important! Os qui-e-ro mucho! Did I say it right Daddy?”

“Yeah you did monkey!” Fitz says from behind the camera, before turning it around to face him and Alya. “This little one was very excited to learn that her super cool aunties speak even more languages, and wanted to jump on the bandwagon and learn so she can be just as cool as you guys! Have fun on your break, you both deserve it. Come and say goodbye to your tías Alya!”

Seeing their niece wave at them and blow kisses into the camera is enough to make them both awe audibly, and Elena sinks into Bobbi’s embrace, trying her best not to get emotional at how adorably considerate their family is. Making a mental reminder to send Alya a gift the next time she goes on a mission, screw Fitz’s once a year plea, Elena turns to Bobbi, who looks just as emotional over the video, and decides there and then that they aren’t leaving this bed today unless it’s absolutely necessary. After all, ensuring that she’s had her fill of cuddling Bobbi is a long but worthy task, and if they only have three days together before being separated by missions and responsibilities once again, it’s going to take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
